


暹罗双胞胎

by aumiles



Series: sometimes I hoped you really liked me but hadn’t said it out aloud [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 04:16:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15987446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aumiles/pseuds/aumiles
Summary: 还是在痛这是他醒来后脑子里第一个能辨识出的念头





	暹罗双胞胎

还是在痛  
这是他醒来后脑子里第一个能辨识出的念头

腿先感到空气的凉意 提早翻出来的厚冬被已一夜辗转碾压到身下 与床单裹成一体

吸气 叹气 呻吟 压低声音的嘶哑叫喊  
伸展 扭头 光脚下地 下意识地寻找水源 

手臂在碰到清水的瞬间 他感到微刺般的清凉快感 但随后早已熟悉的痛觉一同全面苏醒 如策马赶到

他已经度过了对自己的境遇苦笑一下表示礼遇的阶段

因为知道没有人在看  
没有人会细心注意到这些属于他的小细节并因此认定他很特别 并由此爱上他

爱吗？  
当时两个人确认的彼此关系是相爱吗？

该死 他咒骂道 后脑勺一下一下地被击打般钝痛起来  
还没来得及进行下一层的形而上学的分析  
极端情绪触发断电保护机制就救了他一命  
没错 只要一思考起和那人相处的情和景 潜伏于后颈的痛感就会狂卷全身  
在飓风卷席的荒野慌不择路又被万伏雷电击中  
那种荒唐又悲惨的人生奇遇  
他安稳坐在冷气过足的办公室 享受日光灯浴 接受电脑辐射除皱的时候  
只要随手翻起往事旧账 也能轻松体验呢

停止吧

跑什么呢  
我才不怕也不会躲  
只是  
像吉祥物又像护身符  
伴着每刻的呼吸立即有呕吐的欲望

够了  
感觉已经和时间剥离  
宇宙所存在的果核化为一根鱼刺

**Author's Note:**

> 这个故事描写的是丧失—— 一种所有人类共有的体验和馈赠。
> 
> PPS.烦恼，曝光得太快，写不出自己想写出的那种感觉和情绪，抱歉啊。


End file.
